


College AU

by plutoxsunflwrs



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/pseuds/plutoxsunflwrs
Summary: :)
Relationships: reed900 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	College AU

Gavin answered his phone -- hands-free, of course. Wouldn’t want to upset Elijah -- as he pulled into the parking lot.  
“What’s up, baby cousin?”  
“Shut up, Gavin, you’re only a couple months older than me. Are you almost here yet?”  
“Yeah, calm down, kid. I just pulled into the parking lot. Why, you miss me already?”  
“No, jackass, I want you to meet my roommate. Hurry up and get in here. Oh, and Gavin?”  
“Yes, dear?” Gavin rolled his eyes.  
“If you leave my PC in your car, I’ll kill you.”  
“Yes, sir,” Gavin laughed. “I’ll be up in a few, kid, you might wanna untwist your panties before I get there.”  
Ending the call, Gavin grabbed his phone and keys, putting them in his pockets as he went around the car to grab Elijah’s baby. While wrestling the massive box onto his hip so he could close the trunk and lock his car, he made eye contact with a tall brunette who was walking towards the door of the building.  
“Hey, wait up a sec!” Gavin called out, finally managing to secure his car, and jogged toward the door. The guy stopped, to Gavin’s surprise, and held the door open as Gavin approached.  
“Thanks a bunch,” Gavin gasped as he slipped through the door.  
“No problem. Where’re you headed with that?”  
“Oh, my cousin’s dorm. He’s in the middle of moving in right now and somehow managed to forget his baby at home.”  
“Oh… So, you don’t go here?”  
“Me? Ha, no. I could barely get into school to be a cop, much less Lawrence Tech.”  
“Oh… Well, my name’s Rick.”  
“Gavin. I would shake your hand, but…”  
Rick cracked a grin. Gavin noticed -- not for the first time -- that he was really good-looking. As Gavin approached Eli’s dorm and slowed down, Rick did the same. Gavin shrugged it off until Rick pulled out a key and unlocked Elijah’s dorm room.  
“Wait, you’re Eli’s roommate?”  
“Eli?”  
Gavin mentally cursed his cousin for refusing to have a nickname. “Elijah. Kamski. Skinny, pasty, usually has his hair in, like, a man-bun?”  
“Oh, my God, you must be the cousin he was talking about earlier.”  
Gavin chuckled dryly. What were the odds? He yelled out into the seemingly empty dorm room, “Hey, kid, I have your shit. Where’s it going?”  
Elijah walked out of the bathroom shirtless, his hair still wet as he pulled it into his signature man-bun, and came over, snatching the box from Gavin’s hands. After setting it down on a desk, he gave Gavin a quick hug, then looked at him. “Did you forget how to knock or something?”  
Gavin chuckled and ruffled his cousin’s hair. “Nah, I was lucky enough to run into this pretty boy on my way in.”  
Rick blushed slightly as Elijah looked between the two of them curiously, then spoke. “So, you’ve met, then?”  
“I mean, we introduced ourselves, but we didn’t even get to shake hands, seeing as mine were full of your shit.”

After a few hours of hanging out with Elijah and Rick, Gavin decided to call it a night. As he drove home, all he could think about was Rick.

Not even a week later, Gavin was driving home from his training when he got a call from Elijah again.  
“Hey, old man!”  
“What’s up, kid?”  
“I know how you feel about Rick. Also, would it kill you to visit sometimes?”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Just get your ass back down here to visit soon.”

Gavin was in his car that Friday night after his training. As he pulled into the parking lot, he took a shaky breath. Or five. Walking into Elijah’s dorm, Gavin was immediately hit square in the nose with a pillow. Rick. Gavin picked the nearest pillow up off of a bed and, as the college freshmen ran away, nailed Rick in the back.  
“You invited the guy who’s training to be a cop to your college dorm to have a _pillow fight_? I knew you’d do some dumb shit, but I didn’t realize it’d happen _this_ soon,” Gavin laughed as he sprinted after a scrambling Elijah.  
“It was Rick’s idea, leave me alone!” Elijah yelled, knowing he’d get tickled if Gavin caught him.  
Gavin stopped for a moment, looking between the engineering and psychology students, and chose Elijah as his target anyway.

Over the next semester, Elijah kept finding reasons for Gavin to come hang out. And over that semester, Gavin fell for Rick more and more. When he mentioned planning on staying in the dorm over winter break, as he didn’t have family anywhere near the university and couldn’t afford the plane ticket home, Gavin invited both of them to stay with him over the break. Rick agreed enthusiastically, while Elijah said he was going to stay with his parents.

Apparently, Elijah had gone to Gavin’s at some point during the family Christmas party, because when Gavin and Rick stumbled through the front door, both half-asleep from a combination of eating way too much and staying way too late, Rick suddenly froze, looking up.  
Gavin followed his gaze to a strand of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, and was taken by surprise when he looked back down and Rick leaned up and kissed him quickly.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, now.”  
Gavin blinked in surprise. “I- How did Eli even get in here?”  
Rick smiled shyly at the ground. “I may or may not have given him my key and asked him to set this up.”  
Gavin grinned and pulled the other close, kissing him again and ignoring the Detroit Christmas cold creeping in through the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Lawrence Tech is a technical university that's approximately a 20-minute drive from Detroit. It's a decent school for, y'know, tech stuff. I'm gonna go visit there in less than 3 weeks :)  
> edit: i'm back from Lawrence Tech and it was super cool


End file.
